Summer School Olympics
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Principal Weasel organizes a school tournament with Cartoon Network City School to go against Nickelodeon School. Face the competition, talent, and coordination as these cartoon character school students compete for a chance to win in the first annual Summer School Olympics.
1. Chapter 1

'_All students please report to the football field at once,_' Weasel announced over the intercom. '_All students please report to the football field at once._'

The students of Cartoon Network City School did as told. They all gathered together to meet their beloved main principal. Once he saw almost everyone was there, he did a quick roll call check, then put his clipboard down.

"Good morning, students." Weasel greeted to them with a smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Weasel." the students droned back, some more serious than others.

"Now that we got that out of the way, I have important news," Weasel said to them as he paced in front of them. "I want some of you to please attend and participate in the school's Summer Olympics. Cartoon Cartoon Fridays will be closed for the summer as you all know, so I would like at least everyone to try to make it, we have competition from another school. You may be wondering which school."

"Disney Channel?" Adam Lyon asked.

"No." Weasel shook his head.

"Adult Swim?" Eddy asked.

"No."

PBS Kids?" Otto Osworth asked.

"No," Weasel sighed. "The school is Nickelodeon."

"Um, Weasel?" Dee Dee raised her hand.

"Yes, Dee Dee?" Weasel called on her.

"You said we couldn't go to other places no matter what," Dee Dee said. "Why is Nickelodeon coming here?"

"I'm glad you asked that, Dee Dee, you see, I decided to have a word with our president," Weasel explained. "We agreed to regular competitions and meetings with the other networks, such as the ones you all had mentioned. Though we are currently going to compete with Nickelodeon for athletics this summer."

"Are we going to play basketball?" Blossom asked since she was on the school basketball team and had been very good at it lately.

"The sports will mostly be outside," Weasel replied. "You know, like the Olympics. Those wishing to not participate may return to their classes, I would like to speak with the athletes of the school alone."

A big bunch of the students left, returning back to anything else besides this meeting with Weasel. He watched them go, then looked to who stayed.

* * *

Mike looked to her native island friends. "Lu, Og, you guys really wanna do this?"

"You taught us how to play sports we have never heard of, not even my mom had known them." Og answered with a grateful smile.

Lu shrugged. "Worth a try, I guess."

"I dunno, Lu, might be too much for you..." Mike rolled her eyes slightly.

"Aw, come on, give me a chance! What could go wrong?" Lu smiled.

"You could make us lose to a bunch of ingrate Nicktoons..." a pompous female voice taunted.

Lu blinked, then turned to see the older island girl her family hated and this girl had once stole Mike from her. "Go away, Hermione, you don't exist!" she snapped. "You shouldn't even be going to this school!"

"At least I'm going to be valedictorian in school and you won't," Hermione smirked. "I'm way smarter than you."

Lu growled.

"Bug off, Hermione!" Mike hissed. She did not like this girl after being snobby and exclusive, not liking Lu. Mike had her fights with Lu, but she was still tolerable.

"Now, now, let's not fight... Save that for the Nicktoon losers..." Hermione glanced at them, then walked off.

"I hate her so much!" Lu growled, shaking her fists.

"Easy, Princess, just focus on that negative energy for the Nickelosers." Mike said, then smirked at the name she gave for their competition.

"I'm very proud of you for standing up for your friend, Michelene," Weasel smiled at both girls, mostly the tomboy. "You would make an excellent team captain."

"So, what's in this school competition anyway?" Mike asked.

"The basics," Weasel said. "Such as track racing, capture the flag, kick the can, the works... I'll explain more once it gets further to the time. You have a week to train."

"A week?" Eddy asked. "That feels so soon!"

"Well, you know, the end of the year and all with graduation, I did the best I could for you children." Weasel informed.

"Weasel's right, guys, we better get ready," Mike said. "Never underestimate competition... Even if I ended up in the Nicktoons Summer Beach House by accident last summer."

"Dee Dee told me about that." Weasel said.

"I HELPED!" Dee Dee yelled with a smile.

"You told him?" Mike looked to her best friend, then looked nervous. "Am I in trouble, Weasel?"

"Of course not, Michelene," Weasel soothed her. "That was an accident and it led to me talking with our Cartoon Network president and the Mayor about such a thing. You couldn't help that anyway, Dee Dee told me about your story and how you got there by accident to do a Screwy bumper with your friends Lu and Og."

Mike wiped her forehead in relief, she wasn't scolded for that, thank goodness. "Thanks, Weasel. I'm really sorry I went over there."

"It's forgiven, now let's get down to business." Weasel informed.

* * *

Weasel talked with Mike, Lu, Og, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Ed, Eddy, Numbuh Four, Kevin, Billy, and Mandy. This was going to take a lot of hard work and team effort if they wanted to beat the Nicktoons for their school's summer program.

"Alright, can I count on you all to help our school?" Weasel asked.

"Yes, Weasel!" The students answered back.

"Right," Weasel saluted them. "Now go back to class and get plenty of rest and remember to practice, practice, practice!"

"You're not competing, Dee Dee?" Mike asked her ballerina friend. "You're a lot better in sports than Dexter is."

"Nah, I'd rather be a cheerleader actually," Dee Dee shrugged with a smile. "I'll cheer you guys on."

Mike nodded to her, then looked to the Ed who wasn't going to compete. "Double D?"

"Why, I'd love to, but you know my phsyique, I'm going to narrate the highlights with June." Double D smiled sheepishly, that was a win-win situation for him.

Mike chuckled. "Yeah, June just happened to break her leg last week and can't compete."

"It's best I'd keep her company." Double D smiled sheepishly.

"Okay," Mike gave a thumb's up. "Good luck with that. Guess I'll help Ed and Eddy."

"I'm sure we can't lose with them on our side, if not, Ed makes a nice mascot." Double D shrugged.

Mike rolled her eyes slightly.

"Aw yeah, athletic competition!" Numbuh Four looked pumped. "I can do this! I'm the toughest of my sector in the Kids Next Door!"

"Unless Numbuh Three gets mad at ya." Mike laughed a little.

"You want some of this, Mike? Come get a lickin'!" Numbuh Four glared at her, ready to fight her.

"HEY, hands off the lady!" Eddy stood in front of Mike protectively.

"HIIII, CARTOON NETWORK!" three voices called, making the others turn to see them, it was the Kanker Sisters, Lee, Marie, and May.

"You guys stink!" Lee yelled.

"Yeah, you smell worse than our mom's feet after her monthly bath!" Marie added, laughing.

"Did anyone else hear a garbage truck go by?" May added, looking mean as her sisters.

"Kankers..." Eddy growled under his breath.

"KANKERS BAD FOR ED!" Ed yelled, not liking to had seen them.

Buttercup flew over to the sisters, glaring at them. "Hey, leave them alone if you know what's good for ya!"

"Aw, shuddap!" Lee punched Buttercup away, making her fall back to the bleachers on the other side.

"Oh, no she didn't!" Buttercup growled after she got up.

"Buttercup, don't fight them, Principal Weasel will take care of them." Blossom held back her sister.

"I don't care, I'm sick and tired of them treating everyone like crap!" Buttercup hissed. "I wanna give 'em a fat lip so bad that'll bleed them to death!"

"But you'll get in worse trouble than they would!" Bubbles cried.

Buttercup snorted and folded her arms. "Dumb Kanker sisters..."

"Marie, we're outta here!" Lee called as she left with May.

"Comin'!" Marie called, she took one last look at the group, then went off with her sisters to go elsewhere.

Buttercup growled, she really wanted to pound them one, but Blossom and Bubbles kept holding her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike and Lu walked home after school.

"So, you wanna come over and help train for the Summer School Olympics?" Mike asked as they walked down the sidewalk together, it was her assignment to make sure Lu would get home okay.

"I dunno," Lu sighed. "What if I'm not that good...? Psychical Activity isn't my strong suit."

"You don't say," Mike rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Well, it might be good for ya. I can teach you and Og everything I know. Plus, we have to make sure the Nicktoons don't win the school cup."

Lu sighed a bit. "Can't we play 'Coconuts'? I'm a whiz at that game."

"Yeah, cuz you cheat."

"I do not, you just dont' have island blood in able to win it!" Lu rolled her eyes. "I would never cheat!"

"I thought 'only royalty was allowed to cheat'."

Lu gave her the stink eye.

"Well, here we are," Mike said once they got to her house. "I'll see ya later, okay? I'll be at the soccer field if you need me." she grabbed her backpack tighter, about to walk off.

"'I'll be at the soccer field if you need me'," Lu mimicked Mike before going inside. "Mom? Dad? Hello?"

Wendell and Lula Belle looked to their daughter and smiled.

"Oh, there you are, our Little Lulu," Lula Belle smiled as she saw her daughter. "We heard you're going to compete in the Summer School Olympics."

"Geez, why don't they just send a carrying pigeon with a paper that says 'dork' on my forehead?" Lu scoffed.

"Now, Lu, we're very proud of you for doing this," Wendell smiled in true admiration for their daughter. "It might be good for you."

"I guess..." Lu sighed as she sat in between them on the couch. "I feel lame though."

"Maybe Mike could help coach you?" Lula Belle offered. "She's a brilliant girl and has such athleticism."

"Yeah, Mike plays baseball and football better than that Kevin boy from the cul-de-sac," Lu shrugged, but smiled to her parents. "Maybe I _should _go and see her."

"Only if you want to, dearest, we won't make you." Lula Belle promised.

Lu shrugged. "Maybe after dinner and tea."

"Oh, how marvelous!" Wendell smiled and clapped for her daughter's go-to attitude.

* * *

A little after dinner, Lu dressed in a green jersey with a white number zero on it and she even wore dark green shorts and had black and white sneakers. She looked like a true soccer player now. However, when she got to the field, Mike didn't seem to be there.

"Where is she?" Lu sighed. "She said she'd be here!"

"Heads up!" a voice called.

"Huh?" Lu turned and let out a scream as a soccer ball flew and hit her in the head, making her fall on the grass.

"Oh, my gosh!" a boy ran over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh... I think so..." Lu sat up, rubbing her head, she then looked to the boy and seemed to blush. He had light brown skin with what looked like a scar on his right eye with some freckles, puffy black hair, chocolate-brown eyes, a black jacket with orange stripes and a red star on it, a yellow and orange striped shirt, a brown belt with a silver belt buckle with a T on it, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

"You had a nasty fall there," the boy said, helping her up. "Most people I know that play soccer use their heads a lot better... No offense."

"N-None taken," Lu smiled to him. "Uhh... I haven't seen you around school..."

"Me neither..." the boy said. "You must be homeschooled."

"No, I go to public school now with my friends, are _you _homeschooled?"

"No..."

The boy and girl started to wonder why they hadn't seen each other around before.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Lu smiled. "Even if I haven't seen you before in my life."

The boy blushed with a smile. "The feeling's mutual."

"Tigre! Tigre!" a girl with blue hair, bright orange skin with darker blue eyes with red goggles, a white shirt with red stripes and skirt with black boots and studded black bracelets rushed over and panted. "There you are, dude! We have to practice, remember?"

"Oh, right," the boy nodded, then looked back to the new girl he met. "Sorry, I gotta go."

"Wait!" Lu cried at him as he ran with the blue-haired girl. "I have to know your name!"

The boy stopped and turned his head to look back at her. "My name is Manuel Pablo Guiterrez O'Brien Equiha Rivera... But you can call me Manny."

"Manny..." Lu smiled with red in her face from knowing her new crush's name. "My name's Lu."

The boy smiled. "I'll see ya later, okay?"

"Okay, nice meeting you!" Lu called.

Mike finally came over.

"There you are, you said you'd be here!" Lu nearly snapped at her.

"Sorry, Princess, I needed a water break," Mike said as she showed her water bottle, then drank it, clearing her throat. "Who were you talkin' to?"

"A lovely boy..." Lu sounded in love. "I haven't seen him around here before..."

Mike looked concerned. "Is he from Nickelodeon? You know what Weasel said... When I ended up there at the Nicktoons Summer Beach House, it was an accident, you might get in trouble!"

"Oh, he can't possibly be a Nicktoon, he's way too handsome and charming!"

"Hmm... Well okay, I love you like a sister, Lu, I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"Oh, I promise I won't..."

"Okay, guess you wanna soccer practice?" Mike asked, placing her ball down.

"Yeah..." Lu admitted sheepishly.

"All right, let's take it from the top." Mike said, determined as Eye of the Tiger came on in the background.


End file.
